


there the heart can rest

by Hyacinthus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: In the aftermath of Survivor Series 2017, Charlotte comforts Becky.





	there the heart can rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



> Title from Henry Van Dyke's "A Home Song."

Rounding into gorilla after her match with Alexa, Charlotte found herself with her arms full of Becky.

“Charlotte! You did it, Blue’s up!” Becky yelled, bright and cheerful, her skin cool against Charlotte’s own.

Becky broke the hug after a few seconds, grinning wide at Charlotte, who couldn’t help but grin back. It had felt good to put Alexa in her place after all the smack she talked, and even better to put Team Blue ahead in the standings.

“I did do it,” Charlotte said, patting the championship slung over her shoulder. She noticed its imprint had dug into Becky’s arm when she had hugged Charlotte; Charlotte thought about pointing it out, but they had both suffered worse hurts tonight. It would fade.

“Shall we celebrate in catering?” Charlotte said, offering Becky the arm without the belt slung over it.

Becky linked their arms together with no hesitation. “Of course. Hey, maybe we’ll find a pickle there.”

“A pickle?”

“Because you’re kind of a big dill!” Becky slapped her own thigh in amusement, and Charlotte knew this routine: she’d roll her eyes, but there’d be a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth with every pun out of Becky’s.

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when she heard her name from somewhere behind them. She turned around, finding a clipboard-bearing P.A.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Shane and Daniel want to talk to you,” said the P.A., a young, nervous-looking guy Charlotte hadn’t seen before - the company went through them like water.

Charlotte nodded at him. “Tell them I’ll be up soon,” she said before turning back to Becky. “I’ll catch up with you later?”

“Go knock ‘em dead,” Becky said, giving Charlotte a little push.

“That’s your game, Becky Balboa,” Charlotte said over her shoulder, just long enough to catch a glimpse of Becky’s expression fading into wistfulness.

 

-

 

The three of them - Becky, Charlotte, and the belt - ended up in Charlotte’s hotel room later that night. The belt shone dully from its position on the desk, reflecting in Becky’s eyes as she watched it from the chair she’d claimed for herself.

“Damn glad you won that from Natalya,” she said.

Charlotte, sitting on the bed, stretched with her leg and nudged Becky with a toe. “Yeah, but that meant she was on your team.”

Becky had turned to face her after the little nudge; Charlotte smiled at her encouragingly. “She’d been on the team anyway.” Her lips curled; Charlotte stayed silent, watching Becky’s face.

“Your team,” Charlotte reminded her when it was clear Becky was done speaking.

Becky’s voice was bitter, like the darkest chocolate imaginable. “My team. And I failed them, and she was the last one left.”

“Bex.” Charlotte patted the bed before her, furrowing her brow as she watched Becky look back at the belt. She ignored the flash of anger deep in her belly at Becky’s motion, forcing it to twist into compassion. They were rivals in the larger picture of Smackdown’s women’s division, but she was also Becky’s best friend. Tonight, that came first. “Come here.”

Becky glanced at her before looking back at  the belt. After what seemed an agonizingly long moment she stood, walked the short length to the side of the bed, and curled in on herself as she sat, collapsing like a deck of cards.

 _Checkmate for the Queen of Hearts_ , Charlotte thought ruefully. Natalya would be celebrating if she saw Becky now. Charlotte moved her arm to cover Becky’s shoulders, rubbing with her thumb over Becky’s skin, feeling the fine down hair on her upper arm.

Charlotte couldn’t say it was okay; they both knew that wasn’t true. It would feel better in time, but the sting was fresh now. “You’ll do better next time.”

“‘If there is a next time,” Becky mumbled into her knees.

Charlotte moved in to kiss Becky’s temple, quickly pressing soft lips to smooth skin. The remnants of her lip gloss shone on Becky’s skin after she pulled away; Charlotte watched as it glistened under the hotel lighting.

“There will be. You’ll get to captain another Survivor Series team, you’ll get more title shots, you’ll be the next Ms. Money in the Bank. You’ll see, Bex.” Charlotte moved her hand under Becky’s chin, tilting Becky’s head up gently. “I’ll be there with you.”

She kissed Becky then, slow and easy. Becky took the kiss like a drowning man starving for air.

For the length of a kiss, it was simple. There were no championships dividing them, no Natalya to take their attention away from each other. All that mattered was this, the feeling of Becky’s mouth on hers and the brown of Becky’s eyes that Charlotte saw when she opened hers.

“Thanks, Charlotte,” Becky said when they broke apart. “I was being a dolt.” She rapped her knuckles against her skull a couple times. “Think that’s got the nasties all knocked out.” She managed a grin, not as cheery as usual but a grin nevertheless, and Charlotte’s heart swelled with the sight of it.

Becky graced her with another quick kiss before looking at the belt again, still lying unassumingly on the desk. “Did you mean it about the title shots?”

“We can trade off,” Charlotte said. “You win one time, I win the next - if you can beat me, that is,” she added teasingly, voice filled with over-the-top bravado.

Becky’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment Charlotte thought she’d made a mistake. She let out her breath when Becky collapsed into giggles. “I’ll give you the one-two, just like that.” She tapped her fists gently on Charlotte, one to the chest and an uppercut to match. “Becky Balboa, baby.”

Charlotte fell back to the bed, one hand clutching her chest dramatically. Becky followed her down, covering her for the imaginary pinfall. “One - two - three! And your new Smackdown Women’s Champion, Becky Lynch!”

Becky got up, offering a hand to help Charlotte steady herself again before walking over to the desk. She grabbed the belt, hoisting it into the air. She looked up at the belt and back at Charlotte before placing it gently down and making her way back to the bed, sitting next to Charlotte, their thighs touching.

“It’ll happen one day,” Becky said, and Charlotte wasn’t sure if it was meant for her or Becky herself.

“It will,” Charlotte agreed, easy as anything. “Won’t be without a fight though.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Becky leaned in for a kiss before standing to flick off the overhead lights. Charlotte could see exhaustion creeping into the lines of Becky’s body, the slight slump of her shoulders, as everything faded to dark. Becky stepped her way carefully back, tossing her arm around Charlotte’s chest when they were both settled.

“Tomorrow’s a new day,” she whispered, and then they slept.


End file.
